


Meet uh, Elisa?

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Summary: Nonsense before i went to sleep tonight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Meet uh, Elisa?

You read the first sentence. That's read as in reed phonetically not as bread phonetically as in the act of reading not the act of having done reading a second ago.

Though, that means you read the above paragraph and actually that was read as in bread so i guess you kind of did both with the first sentence? Because while you were doing it you read it but the moment you were done you had read it.

This is all getting confusing because books are always i or she read, sometimes they are it read but rarely are they ever you read. Again depending on how you read that because it could be false as nearly all stories you read are and have been read by you.

Turning over the first page you see that yes in fact this is still going and you're getting a little fed up with it Elisa stops typing and wiggles her fingers in the air above her keyboard.

She had been in the flow of things, really getting something good out, she could feel it, there was something unique about addressing the reader directly but also from afar as if narrating the action of reading. She put her left hand against her temple and scrumpled her eyes shut trying to grasp a hold of the idea but it wasn't any good. It was gone her muse had left her.

She stared at her screen, the blinking black line flashed like a heartbeat, she could just about see herself in the reflection of her monitor but that takes you out of the story, here it is, you think, character description time, as if any actual human looks at their own reflection and can see anything other than their own imperfections. When i look in a mirror i just see stubble and a sharp jaw where i expect to see porcelain skin and a round face. I imagine a small nose and manicured eyebrows but see a roman nose and messy unplucked corners, grey streaked hair that wants to be lustrous and dark brown but is dusty.

She sits lost in thought about descriptions of her author and after a minute decides to instead, like me, give up writing on her laptop for the night and lay back in bed and write on her phone. Honestly one of the things that sucks about this is getting words wrong a lot and slowly my little finger starts to hurt, i do that horrible thing she does where she holds the weight of her phone, which isn't a lot actually, but holds the full weight with her little fingers. We both do this because we are both me in a sense but also really because we want to type as fast as possible with our thumbs and that's easiest when the weight of the phone is on non articulating fingers.

Laying back she types out a few sentences that you read with a steadily growing sense of enjoyment, you haven't read many books like this you think, maybe slaughterhouse five or that one bit from catch 22 actually now that we're on the topic i guess there's a scene in the three coffins where Fell gives a lecture on the rules of good detective fiction but this isn't one of those, well okay you realise it is a lecture but it isn't a detective fiction.

Elisa pauses to think, she realises it isn't really a lecture she wants to write but her teacher back in sixth form told me to never delete anything because as a writer, even the pieces you don't like, the ones too conceptual or confusing are the ones you should keep, and because he told me it he also told her it and in her own way through remembering through her she/i have told you it.

Lost in thought she fell asleep, goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this while on the toilet and a little bit while laying in bed waiting for my partner to finish playing outer worlds.


End file.
